


[J安軒]PILLOWTALK

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[J安軒]PILLOWTALK

"A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fuxkin' you and fighting on  
It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone"  
-ZAYN

安安軒軒這對雙胞胎自小就是衣食無憂，同一環境長大卻生成截然不同的性格，小天使與小惡魔說的就是這對小孩。大宅保鏢Jack可能就是個凡人，不然怎會抵抗不了天使跟惡魔的雙重誘惑。

「軒軒...不要了...感覺好奇怪」

「安安 這樣就對了 用力點」安安學著軒軒說的那樣擼動著自己的青澀的柱身，感受自己的分身逐漸變硬，突然湧起羞恥感讓他止不住顫抖，眼中泛起了一點淚光。

「安安 你不是喜歡Jack哥哥嗎 想著他你就不會這麼難受了」

「我喜歡...好喜歡Jack哥哥...」

「這樣就對了 看著我的動作...」

軒軒也同時套弄著自己的青芽，兩人心中所想的是保鏢哥哥Jack。兄弟倆的漸漸沈重的喘氣聲在房間內縈繞著，此起彼伏的吟叫聲讓他們忽略了虛掩門外的一道視線。

夜晚漸漸深了，依然身穿黑色西裝的Jack走進了少爺們的房間，還反鎖了門。被微光驚醒的軒軒，瞬間就變了個模樣，平時在媽媽面前總是跟安安一樣乖巧的模樣，對著Jack哥哥就像隻會吸精的小狐狸。

「哥哥 軒軒等你好久了」軒軒爬到床尾，拉過Jack的西裝領帶，將人更靠近自己主動送上一吻。

只見軒軒穿著寬大的襯衫，下身的內褲早就被他丟到一邊，若隱若現露出剛發泄過的青莖。Jack被小惡魔纏著脖子吻得情動，舌尖纏繞開始發出淫靡的水聲，手也情不自禁地愛撫著軟弱的身子。胸前兩點到粉嫩的後穴都無一例外。

被封住的雙唇還是時不時發出甜膩的嬌喘，軒軒跟Jack已經不是第一次，上個月雙胞胎15歲那天晚上，軒軒就偷偷溜進了保鏢哥哥的房間，到第二天清晨才回到自己房間連同房的安安也渾然不知。

「軒軒不乖了 自已背著我弄出來」

軒軒嬌滴滴的聲音向著保鏢哥哥撒嬌，「沒有不乖 軒軒睡之前想的也是你」

Jack撫上了他的柱身，手指插入柔軟的後穴想要擴張，「哥哥 軒軒都擴張好了 快點放進來」

軒軒抬起雙腿，並用兩手固定著自已的長腿，鮮紅的小穴就這樣呈現得更色情。

Jack只解下褲鏈露出那青筋暴現的紫紅色分身，帶上自己準備的安全套。軒軒卻不滿地努一努小嘴，傾前身子咬下那礙事的薄膜，佈滿水汽的雙眼說著讓Jack更硬上幾分的騷話。

「不要那個 我只要哥哥的棒棒」

Jack猛然將勃起的分身一插到底，軒軒痛得忍不住發出一聲尖叫，軒軒手指抓緊了Jack的後背，Jack也被夾得難受，愛撫著他的全身，紅腫的乳頭就是重災區，一個個愛痕留在了當眼的位置。

軒軒呢喃著，不斷發出誘人的嬌喘。

安安也被這樣的動靜吵醒，一睜眼就看見弟弟跟喜歡的人嘗著禁果。

兩人的交合處在月光的照射下顯得更清晰，安安難過得心像挖空了，上氣不接下氣地哭著。「軒軒跟哥哥太壞了 我...我也喜歡....哥哥...」

哭得暴雨梨花的安安更讓人憐憫，「哥哥...不喜歡安安嗎 安安也會做這些的...」

說著就用牙齒咬著衣服的下擺，可愛的分身就被小手毫無章法地開始套弄著，手的力度愈大淚就流得更洶湧。

看得軒軒也有點不忍心，想要讓對方退出。

「Jack哥哥不如跟安安做吧」

嘴上這樣說著，身體卻很誠實小穴卻緊緊吸著Jack的性器，分身往內頂弄了一下，敏感的腸道就收縮起來，內道的皺折像是認得對方的形狀一樣不肯讓他退出。

「軒軒 這麼緊我怎麼捨得退出」Jack說著就再跟小惡魔交換一個吻。

一旁的小天使就哭得更猛，「安安也想要親親...」

安安湊上前親了親Jack的臉頰，小臉就漲得通紅。如此純情的吻都讓安安不敢望向對方，「安安 吻不是這樣的」

Jack扣著了安安的後腦，舔著那微乾的小紅唇，撬開牙關，搜刮著口腔中的空氣，來不及吞下的蜜液從嘴角溢出。粗大性器動作開始加快地抽插著，身下的軒軒發出甜膩的呻吟聲，每一下猛烈地進入讓軒軒無法抑壓淫叫。

「哥哥太快了...啊啊...軒軒要壞了...」

Jack眼看安安的小臉因吸呼困難而漲得通紅就暫時放開了他，舔了舔小天使粉嫩的耳垂。

「乖 等下就到安安了」

臉紅紅的安安坐在自己床上不敢動作，撫上被吻紅的嘴唇，怔怔地看著在軒軒體內的碩大，張開自己的雙腿打量著後穴，不禁吞了吞口水，怎麼可能塞進去呢。

「自己想用手指試試」

安安點了點頭，想起平時軒軒教他的，聽話地將手指插進小小的穴口，兩根手指的進入已經讓他難受得皺著眉頭。

「要再進兩根手指就好了」

軒軒不滿意Jack的分心，一邊夾著哥哥的分身，一邊不耐煩地教著安安擴張。突然收縮了原本就緊緻的後穴，夾得Jack低喘一聲。

「軒軒吃醋了」

「明知故問」

每一次抽出就更用力地再進入，龜頭架輕就熟地找到軒軒的敏感點，重重地撞在那塊軟肉上，軒軒忍不住捲縮著腳趾，一波波的快感湧起。

「哥哥...啊啊...再快一點...軒軒想要...」

軒軒仰起漂亮的頸線，再幾下瘋狂的進出就忍不住將濁液噴到對方的西裝。

「軒軒舒服了嗎」

軒軒無力的雙臂纏著Jack的脖子，舔著對方的胸膛，像小貓一樣啃咬著他的肌肉，「哥哥...都射給軒軒...軒軒幫哥哥...生孩子...」

再連續猛烈的抽插下，Jack釋放了濃濃的白濁在對方的敏感點上，軒軒爽得叫起聲，他就愛Jack哥哥的東西在自己體內肆虐。

一旁的安安依然委屈著小臉，想讓人狠狠蹂躪那紅腫的小穴，看得Jack又再次硬了。

他讓安安趴在書桌上，跪下來舔著那敏感的小穴，未經人事的安安被嚇到了。

「哥哥 那裡髒....不要了...」

「安安 怎麼會髒了 軒軒最喜歡被舔」

安安聽見Jack拿自已跟軒軒比較，小天使又吃醋了。安安嘗試放軟身體，Jack的舌頭模仿著交合的動作，舌尖在小穴的周圍打圈，還有意地伸進去柔軟的內道。

眼看差不多了，Jack就將粗大的陽物抵在安安的後穴，慢慢的進入也讓安安吃不消地扭動著身體。Jack俯下身地跟安安交換了一個吻去分散他的注意力，不斷揉搓著安安的乳頭，連分身也不放過地擼動著。全身上下都被愛撫著，安安害怕地顫抖著，敏感的身體積極地回應著對方色情的動作。

陽器進入了緊緻的後穴，安安驚訝自已會發出這樣的淫叫，內道肌肉瘋狂需要著對方的粗大，像無數小吸盤一樣包裹著Jack。

「安安好緊 能一直操嗎」

「只要哥哥...啊啊...都可以...啊...」

安安不像軒軒那樣能說出那樣的話，但他又熱切渴望著對方的瘋狂抽插。等到安安開始適感Jack的尺寸，原本平坦的小腹似乎隆起了他的形狀。

Jack捏著安安的乳尖，後穴深深吸附著Jack的性器，碩大的進出每一次都直抵穴心。軒軒看得按捺不住，跪在地上含住了Jack外露的兩顆小球，柱身沒入安安體內，連精囊也被濕潤的口腔呵護。

Jack急速地喘著氣，誰說雙胞胎不像的，取悅男人方而就一樣在行。

安安的緊縮加上軒軒的亂舔，Jack也受不了地交待了第二次的白濁，熱得似乎要被燙傷，性器「啵」的一聲抽出。被填滿的安安害羞地不敢望對方，夾緊了小穴，不讓哥哥的東西流出來。

「哥哥 喜歡操軒軒嗎」軒軒舔著Jack的耳垂問道。

安安也期待著答案地啄啄對方的臉頰。

「喜歡安安嗎」

「我喜歡一箭雙雕」

至於為什麼第二天早上雙胞胎都穿高領就是這個原因。


End file.
